King (Zhoniin)
Summary King is a character from the series One Punch Man. Known throughout the world as a legendary man of impressive build, an intimidating scarred face, a towering height and an amazing position as the S-Class Rank 7 hero. King is highly respected by humanity due to the numerous times he's saved thousands and is considered by many to be "The Strongest Man on Earth," with his power second only to Blast, whose existence was foretold in hidden messages in almost every legend on the planet. While King isn't physically strong like other heroes, he more than compensates for that with his immense, supernatural amounts of luck, which bend reality in his favor and allows him to defeat anyone who seeks to destroy him without touching them. He is one of the few characters in One Punch Man that are worthy of being considered a Disaster Level God. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, possibly 4-B. at least High 6-A with Kingsmen. Name: King, The Strongest Man on Earth Origin: One Punch Man Gender: Male Age: 29 Classification: Human, S-Class Rank 7, The Strongest Man on Earth, Disaster Level God Origin: One Punch Man Gender: Male Age: 29 Classification: Human, S-Class Rank 7, Disaster Level God Powers and Abilities: Meta-Luck, Probability Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Reality Warping, Aura, Charisma, Fear Inducement, Death Inducement (Made a monster die from fear just by seeing him), Summoning (Can summon Saitama and other heroes to defend him), Matter Manipulation and Intangibility (Moved Atomic Samurai's sword between an apple's atoms without the sword's atoms touching them, thus not harming the apple), Energy Projection with the Ultimate Hellfire Wavemotion Cannon, Perception Manipulation (Passively makes those around him perceive him as a perfect, invincible, quasi-divine hero), his Meta-Luck should potentially grant him the abilities that he is rumored to have, including: Superhuman physical characteristics, Flight, Spaceflight, Self-Sustenance (Type 1: Can survive in space), Curse Manipulation, Martial Arts (Invented King Style Qiqong, his own martial arts style), Time Travel (Traveled into the past to stop every meteor coming into Earth), Resistance to immense cold, cosmic radiations, and Black Holes Attack Potency: Unknown (While he was never seen in a direct fight, his extreme amount of luck bends reality in his favor and makes him practically untouchable. Made a monster die out of fear upon seeing him. Is classified as a God level threat who could destroy humanity, although that destruction would be carried out by global wars and mass murders rather than King's raw destructive power. His Ultimate Hellfire Burst Wavemotion Cannon is stated to rival the power of Saitama and he is rumored to have caused a crater in the moon by using it as a punching bag), possibly Solar System Level (Rumored to have flown into outer space to take a bomb capable of destroying the solar system and throwing into a black hole, although it is unknown whether he could survive the bomb itself). At least Multi-Continent Level with Kingsmen (Can and frequently does summon Saitama) Speed: Unknown '''(Was able to pass Atomic Samurai's sword between the atoms of an apple and return it to its sheath faster than Atomic Samurai himself could see him move), possibly '''Massively Faster Than Light+ (Rumored to have thrown a bomb into a black hole, whereas the nearest black hole to Earth is 3,000 light years away) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown, Meta-Luck and charisma makes him difficult to kill Stamina: Unknown Range: Unknown, possibly planetary Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Has managed to hide his true status from the entire association. Is a genius in playing video games (beat 30 people at once, one of them being a former professional gamer.) Unknown otherwise. Weaknesses: Has no fighting skill/experience and will never make the first attack due to his cowardice. Relies entirely on his intimidating appearance and sheer luck in most cases. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Aura: The source of King's powers which even he isn't aware of. It is a metaphysical ability that breaks out into three distinct categories: ** Meta-Luck: The main ability of King's aura grants him a supernatural, reality-bending amount of luck, which constantly rearranges the structures of reality to King's advantage whether he wants to or not. Probability means nothing to King, and he is immune and unaffected by the laws of causality and can live without consequences. This allows King's amazing success in all activities and aspects of life, and he can surpass the most impossible odds, conquer the most difficult tasks and trials and defeat the most unbeatable foes. *** Ultimate Hellfire Burst Wavemotion Cannon: King's luck and courage creates a miracle and allows him to make his imagination a reality and fire a powerful energy beam whose power rivals that of Saitama and is capable of greatly damaging and killing multiple Dragon level threats. ** Charisma: King can make everyone that meets him either fear, respect or like him. This causes each person to vision King in a different way: Most people see him as a big, brooding, muscular figure, Garou pictured him as a perfect being with no blind spots moving in all directions at once,and women see him as an incredibly handsome and charismatic man, but Monsters see King as an ultimate, invincible being of terror with an overbearing presence that can even kill weak Monsters out of sheer fear. *** King Engine: The auditory manifestation of King's aura makes his enemies feel a chill that runs from their spine to their feet as they feel the strong rumbling of the King's Energy. As they gaze into the hero's cold eyes, they feel the bloodlust and power building up, hidden beneath his stoicism. Instantly, they surrender in fear. ** Kingsmen: King's aura allows him to always be in the vicinity of strong heroes whenever he is under a threat. Whenever King is in danger facing a foe that his charisma cannot subdue, his aura attracts powerful heroes - primarily Saitama - to defeat the enemy and save King, as part of King's aura is to have others fight for him if need be. This ability resulted in King being indirectly responsible for defeating multiple powerful villains like Vaccine Man, Beefcake and Elder Centipede. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:One Punch Man Category:Anime Characters Category:Probability Users Category:Causality Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Aura Users Category:Fear Users Category:Death Users Category:Summoners Category:Matter Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Energy Projectors Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 6